gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Quinn - Finn Beziehung
Die Quinn - Finn Beziehung, auch Fabson oder Fuinn genannt, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Quinn Fabray und Finn Hudson. Überblick Quinn ist Finns erste Freundin und Finn ist Quinns erster Freund. Die beiden zählten anfänglich zu den coolsten Schüler der McKinley und kamen etwa vier Monate vor Start der Serie zusammen. Quinn hat jedoch Angst vor dem Rummachen und bevor es zu intim wurde, begann sie immer zu beten und nutzt ihre religiösen Ansichten als Ausrede, dass sie noch keinen Sex will. Jedoch schläft sie schließlich mit Noah Puckerman, nachdem er es geschafft hat, dass sie betrunken war und sich fett fühlte. Schließlich endet dies mit Quinns Schwangerschaft. Finn gegenüber behauptet sie, dass er der Vater sei, obwohl sie bisher nur im Whirlpool gekuschelt haben. Finn tut alles um Quinn in dieser zeit zu unterstützen und als sie von zuhause rausgeworfen wird, darf sie bei ihm leben. Wenige Wochen findet er jedoch heraus, dass Puck eigentlich der Vater ist und beendet deshalb seine Beziehung mit Quinn. In Hallo Hölle! trauert Finn immer noch seiner Beziehung mit Quinn hinterher. Obwohl beide noch Gefühle füreinander zu haben scheinen, reden beide das ganze restliche Jahr nicht mehr miteinander. In Britney/Brittany fragt Quinn Finn, ob er mit ihr auf ein Date ins Breadstix gehen möchte, Finn lehnt jedoch ab, da er zurzeit in einer Beziehung mit Rachel Berry ist. Trotzdem gibt er zu, dass er immer noch Gefühle für Quinn hat und Quinn scheint darüber, dass Finn abgelehnt hat, enttäuscht. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle muss Quinn sich entweder für den Glee Club oder die Cheerios entscheiden. Rachel meint, dass Quinn natürlich die Cheerios wählen wird, Finn verteidigt jedoch Quinn. Als Quinn jedoch die Cheerios vorzieht, konfrontiert Finn Quinn, doch das Gespräch bringt nichts. Kurz bevor die Cheerios abfahren, redet Finn noch einmal mit Quinn und sagt, dass er weiß, dass sie stark genug ist, um die Cheerios für die New Directions zu verlassen und schließlich hört sie auf ihn. Am Ende der Episode, nach dem gewonnen Footballspiel, treffen die beiden auf dem Flur der McKinley aufeinander. Dort sagt Quinn, dass sie sich nun erinnern kann, warum sie ihn einmal geliebt hat und die beiden küssen sich. Alls sie jedoch bemerkt, was sie da getan hat, verschwindet Quinn wieder. In Liebeslied zum Leid baut Finn einen Kussstand auf, in der Hoffnung, dass Quinn sich dort ebenfalls anstellen wird. Quinn durchschaut jedoch seinen Plan, aber ihr derzeitiger Freund Sam Evans will sich versichern, dass zwischen Quinn und Finn nichts läuft und begleitet Quinn deshalb zum Kussstand. Als Finn und Quinn sich dort küssen, fühlt es sich für sie beide an wie ein Feuerwerk. Die zwei treffen sich später im Auditorium und diskutiern, ob sie jetzt zusammen sind. Die beiden küssen sich noch einmal, doch Santana Lopez hat schon geahnt, dass zwischen Finn und Quinn etwas läuft und hat deshalb am Kussstand Finn Monoviren übertragen. Finn und Quinn werden daraufhin beide krank und Santana versucht Sam zu überzeugen, dass Quinn ihn betrogen hat. In Das Comeback der Teufelin trennt sich Sam von Quinn und in Sexy ist diese wieder heimlich mit Finn zusammen. Nach den Regionals machen die beiden ihre Beziehung öffentlich, um Abschlussballkönig und -königin zu werden. In Born This Way lüftet Lauren Zizes eines von Quinns dunkelsten Geheimnissen. Quinn war früher ein molliges, braunhaariges Mädchen und hat eine Nasen-OP an sich durchführen lassen. Quinn denkt, dass sie jetzt keine Chance mehr hat Abschlussballkönigin zu werden, doch Finn trägt das alte Foto von Quinn bei sich, froh darüber, endlich ihr wirkliches Ich zu sehen. In Das jüngste Gerücht beginnt es zwischen den beiden zu kriseln, da es Gerüchte gibt, dass Quinn und Sam wieder zusammen sind - es wird jedoch bekannt, dass Quinn nur Sams Schwester gebabysittet hat. In Rivalen der Krone wird Finn eifersüchtig auf Jesse St. James, der am Abschlussball mit Rachel tanzt und als es in eine Prügelei ausartet, wird er vom Ball geworfen und ruiniert damit Quinns Chance auf die Krone. Die beiden bleiben trotzdem zusammen, jedoch macht Finn in Totenfeier Schluss, obwohl er Quinn noch liebt. In New York schafft es Quinn nicht über Finn hinwegzukommen, aber schließlich sieht sie ein, dass er Rachel mehr liebt als sie. Staffel Eins 'Ouvertüre' Rachel fragt Finn nach einem Date, dieser lehnt jedoch ab und erzählt, dass er seit vier Monaten mit Quinn zusammen ist. Es wird ein Flashback gezeigt, in dem Finn und Quinn rummachen, aber als er ihren Hintern berühren will, hält sie ihn davon ab und schlägt vor stattdessen zu beten. Finn sagt Rachel auch, dass er Quinn cool findet. 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Finn ist beim nächsten Zölibatclubtreffen anwesend, obwohl er eigentlich nur Quinn zuliebe beigetreten ist. Bei der Aufgabe, einen Luftballon zwischen den eigenen Beinen und den Beinen des anderen zu halten, bilden Quinn und Finn ein Team, jedoch platzt ihr Luftballon. Finn meint, dass er wohl an den Reißverschluss seiner Hose gekommen sein muss. Als Finn später mit den New Directions "Push It" bei der Schulversammlung performt, ist Quinn eifersüchtig, dass Finn sich zu gut mit Rachel zu verstehen scheint. Um ein Auge auf Finn haben zu können, tritt sie deshalb den New Directions bei. 'Kinder der Lüge' Quinn will anfangs Finn aus dem Weg gehen, gesteht ihm aber schließlich,thumb|Quinn und Finn dass sie schwanger ist. Finn ist verwirrt da er sich nicht erinnern kann je mit ihr geschlafen zu haben, aber Quinn meint wohl, dass sie als sie vor ungefähr vor einem Monat im Whirlpool gekuschelt haben, wohl die Spermien abgegeben worden sind. Obwohl Quinn ihre Schwangerschaft lieber geheim halten will, erzählt Finn Will davon, da er mit der Situation überfordert ist. Später erzählt er es auch Puck, ahnt jedoch nicht, dass eigentlich dieser der Vater von Quinns Baby ist. Puck spricht Quinn darauf an, aber diese macht ihmm deutlich, dass sie weiterhin behaupten wird, dass das Baby von Finn stammt. Finn gibt Quinn später für das Baby sein eigenes Babydeckchen, dass er früher immer bei sich hatte, da er ohne es geweint hat und es auch nun "seinem" Kind geben will. 'April, April' Zu Beginn der Folge singen Finn und Quinn Don't Stop Believin', aber Quinn unterbricht die Probe und rennt hinaus um sich zu übergeben, da ihr wegen der Schwangerschaft übel wurde. Finn meint, dass ihr Frühstück wohl verdorben gewesen sein muss. Als die Proben vorbei sind, geht Finn zu Will und sagt ihm, dass er sich Sorgen um Quinn und das Baby macht, da die anderen noch nichts davon wissen. Später erzählt Puck den anderen Glee Kids, dass Quinn schwanger ist und Finn der Vater. 'Angeregte Organismen' Finn sagt in einem Voice-Over, dass er eigentlich stolz sein sollte Quinn zu haben, weil sie beliebt und heiß ist, des Weiteren bekommt sie sein Baby. Später beschließt Quinn das Baby Terri zu geben, der Grund dafür ist Finn. Quinn meint, dass er so ein toller Junge ist, weil er den ganzen Druck einfach so hinnimmt. Sie meint jedoch, dass wenn sie das Baby behalten würde, Finn einen Herzinfarkt bekommen könnte, durch den zusätzlichen Stress in seinem Leben. 'Spielverderberspiele' thumb|left|Das Baby ist ein Mädchen istFinn begleitet Quinn zur Ultraschall-Untersuchung, als Dr. Chin sagt, dass es dem Baby gut geht und es ein Mädchen wird, danach küssen sich die beiden. Während des Sthumbpanischtests sagt Finn, dass er einen tollen Namen für das Baby gefunden hätte: "Drizzle". Quinn ist davon gar nicht begeistert und meint, er sei unsensibel, weil sie es weggeben wird und daher keine persönliche Bindung durch die Überlegung eines Namens eingehen will. Wenig später stehen die beiden an den Schließfächern und streiten sich sich. Finn ist sauer und sagt, dass er sich wünscht, dass sie ein bisschen mehr sein soll wie Rachel, da diese sich aufrichtig für seine Gefühle interessiert und sich auch für sie einsetzt, da sie Jacob davon abhalten will, in seinem Blog über Quinns Schwangerschaft zu schreiben. Doch Quinn sieht sofort, dass Rachel dabei auch eigene Interessen verfolgt und droht Finn damit, sie bloß nicht mit Rachel zu hintergehen. thumb|left|Finn und Quinn schauen sich verlangend an.Später werden Quinn und Finn beide in Will's Gruppe eingeteilt. Quinn ist thumb|Finn tröstet Quinn.wütend, da Rachel und Finn die Solos bekommen haben. Am Ende der Episode sagt Sue Quinn, dass sie herausgefunden hat, dass sie schwanger ist und Jacob dazu gebracht hat darüber in seinem Blog. Nach der Glee Probe heult sich Quinn in Finns Armen aus, da nun die ganze Schule weiß, dass sie schwanger ist. 'Remix' thumb|Karofsky erklärt den beiden, dass sie nicht mehr cool sindFinn bekommt von Dave Karofsky, einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Er sagt Finn und Quinn, die neben ihm steht, dass sie nicht mehr länger zu den coolen Leuten in der Schule zählen. thumb|left|Finn und Quinn mit SonnenbrillenIm Glee Club wäscht Quinn Finns Gesicht und meint, dass ihr Ruf als "McKinley High It-Pärchen" nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Später gehen sie zu Emma und fragen sie wie man cool wird. Sie rät ihnen Sonnenbrillen zu tragen, meint aber eigentlich sie sollen einfach nur sie selbst sein, und dass die die sie dann nicht akzeptieren, keine richtigen Freunde sind. Als sie am nächsten Tag die Sonnenbrillen aufhaben, kommen sie sich cool und angesagt vor, doch der Schein trügt denn es dauert nicht lange und die beiden werden vom gesamten Footballteam (außer Puck, Mike und Matt) geslushied. 'Furcht und Tadel' Als Quinn die Cheerios beobachtet, setzt sich Finn zu ihr und fragt sie, ob es nicht weh täte, doch Quinn lenkt gleich davon ab, da sie sauer auf Finn ist, da er ihr nicht dabei hilft, die Arztkosten für ihr Baby zu zahlen. Auch Finn ist sauer, da er sich schon sehr bemüht einen Job zu finden, er aber überall abgelehnt wurde. Daraufhin steht Quinn auf und lässt Finn sitzen und sagt, dass er Recht hat, weil es wirklich sehr weh tut. Quinn und Puck kommen sich näher, jedoch platzt Finn dazwischen. Als Puck geht, starrt er ihn eifersüchtig nach. Beim Cupcake Verkauf meint Finn, dass sie keine Cupcakes verkaufen, weil diese scheiße sind. Quinn meint, dass er ein Idiot ist und nicht weiß, wie sie glauben soll, dass er sich um ein Baby kümmern kann, wenn er nicht mal einen blöden Cupcake verkaufen kann. Finn meint, dass er es satt hat, dass Quinn ihm dauernd Vorwürfe macht und verlässt wütend die Cafeteria. Später als sich Puck und Quinn unterhalten, kommt Finn und sagt Quinn, dass er einen Job gefunden hat, er muss zwar dabei im Rollstuhl sitzen, aber das ist es wert. Quinn ist stolz auf ihn und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und die Beiden fahren ins Klassenzimmer. 'Balladen' Quinn probiert gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter, Judy Fabray ihr Kleid für den Keuschheitsball an. Ihre Mutter bemerkt, dass es Quinn nicht mehr richtig passt, doch Quinn lügt und schiebt es darauf, dass sie mit dem Cheerleading aufgehört hat und in letzter Zeit viel isst. Quinns Vater, Russel Fabray, stößt dazu und will Finn zum Abendessen einladen. Will gibt im Glee Club die Aufgabe gemeinsam mit einem Partner, den jeweiligen anderen seine aktuellen Gefühle in einer Ballade vorzusingen. Finn will natürlich Quinn als Partnerin, aber Will lässt das Los entscheiden. Finn ist mit Kurt eingeteilt worden. Kurt rät ihm I'll Stand By You über seine aktuellen Gefühle zu singen. Finn singt den Song schließlich zu dem Ultraschallbild von Quinns Baby, seine Mutter, Carole Hudson bemerkt dies und Finn erzählt ihr schließlich von Quinns Schwangerschaft. Quinn ist daraufhin sauer auf Finn, da sie nun Angst hat, dass ihre Eltern es nun auch erfahren könnten. thumb|left|Finn steht Quinn beiEinige Tage später erscheint Finn bei den Fabrays zum Abendessen. Dort singt er, auf einen Rat von Kurt hin, (You're) Having My Baby. So erfahren Quinns Eltern auch von Quinns Schwangerschaft. Russel ist sauer und gibt Quinn eine halbe Stunde zum Packen, dann wirft er Quinn und Finn aus dem Haus. Bei Finn zuhause ist Quinn jedoch von Carole sehr willkommen. Später singen die anderen Glee Kids Lean On Me für Finn und Quinn, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie immer für sie da sind. 'Haarspaltereien' thumb|Finn und Quinn schauen sich die Performance der Jane Adams Academy Mädchen anQuinn will austesten, ob Puck ein guter Vater sein kann und bittet deshalb Kurt Rachel ein Umstyling zu verpassen, um Finn abzulenken. Jedoch findet Finn Rachels neuen Style nicht toll und Quinn ist sauer auf Puck, da dieser heiße SMS mit Santana geschrieben hat. Finn sagt Quinn am Ende der Episode, dass er nur sie liebt und während True Colors lächeln die beiden sich an. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Rachel vermutet, dass Puck eigentlich der Vater von Quinns Baby ist und erzählt es Finn. Dieser beginnt wütend eine Prügelei mit Puck und Quinn gesteht ihn schließlich, dass Puck eigentlich der Vater ist. Wütend verlässt Finn Quinn und dazu gleich auch noch die New Directions. Zu den Sectionals stößt er aber wieder zu ihnen, obwohl es ihm schwer fällt Quinn und Puck unter di Augen zu treten. 'Hallo Hölle!' Finn sagt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er noch nicht ganz über Quinn hinweg ist, und starrt Quinn an. 'Schlechter Ruf' Quinn platziert Finn auf der "Gliste" auf Platz 6. Staffel Zwei 'Britney/Brittany' Quinn fragt Finn, da nun wieder alles beim Alten ist - sie als Captain der Cheerios -, ob sie es wieder miteinander versuchen könnten, aber Finn lehnt ab, da er glücklich mit Rachel zusammen ist. Trotzdem gesteht er ihr, dass er immr Gefühle für sie haben wird. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Finn verteidigt Quinn, als Rachel sagt, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich die Cheerios dem Glee Club vorziehen wird. Als Quinn dies tut, ist Finn von ihr enttäuscht und meint, als es ihr schlecht ging, war der Glee Club immer für sie da und die Cheerios nicht. Er sagt, dass er nicht dachte, dass sie so schwach ist. Jedoch lässt Quinn sich gemeinsam mit Brittany und Santana schließlich doch noch von Finn in letzter Minute überzeugen wieder dem Glee Club beizutreten, anstatt bei den Cheerios zu bleiben.thumb|Quinn küsst Finn Später reden Quinn und Finn noch einmal miteinander. Quinn sagt, dass sie es toll fand, was er diese Woche getan hat und, dass es sie daran erinnert hat, warum sie ihn einmal geliebt hat, darauf küsst sie ihn. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' Da Finn sich wieder einen Kuss von Quinn wünscht, stellt er einen Kussstand auf, unter der Behauptung damit Geld für den Bus zu den Regionals zu sammeln, aber in Wahrheit hofft er auf einen Kuss von Quinn, da sie ihn nicht noch einmal küssen wird, solange sie mit Sam zusammen ist. Quinn hat dies jedoch durchschaut und sagt, dass sie weiß, dass er hofft, dass sie sich dem Gruppendruck anschließen wird und ihn auch küssen wird, sie aber dies nicht tun wird. Finn erwidert darauf, dass, wenn sie ihn nicht küsst, den Kussstand schließt. Quinn will dies jedoch auch noch. Sam hat die beiden beobbachtet und wundert sich, warum sie auf Kussdistanz waren, sich aber nicht geküsst haben. Deshalb erlaubt er Quinn Finn einmal zu küssen, er ist aber als Aufpasser dabei. Der Kuss fühlt sich für Finn und Quinn wie ein Feuerwerk aus, Quinn verbirgt aber ihre Gefühle und geht wieder mit Sam. Santana vermutet, dass zwischen Quinn und Finn wieder etwas läuft, weshalb sie einen Jungen mit Mono küsst, daraufhin Finn an seinem Kusstand küsst und ihn damit mit Mono ansteckt. Nach den thumb|left|Quinn und Finn reden nochmal miteinander nach dem Kussächsten Glee Proben treffen sich Finn und Quinn heimlich im Auditorium. Dort küssen sie sich erneut und wieder fühlt sich der Kuss für die beiden wie ein Feuerwerk an. Bei den nächsten Glee Proben fühlen sich Finn und Quinn beide schlecht und Santana verkündet lautstark, dass es sich dabei wohl um Mono handelt und dies vom zu vielen Küssen kommt. Finn und Quinn müssen deshalb zur Schulkrankenschwester, die ihnen bestätigt, dass sie Mono haben. Später kümmert sich Rachel um Finn und sagt, dass sie verstehen kann, dass er wieder mit Quinn zusammen sein will, weil sie viel hübscher ist als sie und fragt Finn, wie es sich anfühlt Quinn zu küssen, woraufhin dieser erwidert, dass es sich wie ein Feuerwerk anfühle. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' Finn wird eifersüchtig, als Sam Baby für Quinn singt und es ihr gefällt, später bemerkt er, dass die anderen Jungs auch der The Justin Bieber Experience beitreten und er beschließt auch seinen Look zu verändern, um Quinn zu gefallen, das klappt allerdings nicht. Außerdem fragt er Quinn, ob sie mit ihm am Freitag zu "the Sullivan rink" geht, Quinn lehnt jedoch ab, da Sam sie bereits zu "Color Me Mine" eingeladen hat. Sam beendet aber schließlich seine Beziehung mit Quinn. 'Sexy' thumb|Finn bemerkt den KnutschfleckIm Zölibat Club bemerkt Puck, dass Quinn einen Knutschfleck hat.Quinn meint, dass es kein Knutschfleck ist und dass sie sich nur mit dem Lockenstab verbrannt hat.In einem Flash-Back sieht man jedoch wie Quinn mit Finn in ihrem Bett rummacht und der Knutschfleck von Finn stammt, Quinn meint, dass Finn ihr Erster sein sollte und dass das mit Puck ein Fehler war. 'Unsere eigenen Songs' Quinn will nach den Regionals ihre Beziehung mit Finn öffentlich machen, um mehr Stimmen für die Wahl zur Abschlussballkönigin zu bekommen. Finn ist erst nicht begeistert, stimmt dann aber zu. Quinn redet mit Rachel und versucht ihr ihre Gefühle für Finn auszureden, da sie ihre Zukunft mit Finn verbringen will. Bei den Regionals halten Finn und Quinn während Candles Händchen. 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' thumb|left|Gespräch mit RachelQuinn und Finn versuchen Rachel davon zu überzeugen, dass Mercedes ihre Starbehandlung verdient hat, was dieser sehr missfällt. 'Born This Way' Als Finn von Quinns Nasen OP erfährt, geht er zu ihr und zeigt ihr ein Foto ihres früheren "Ich"s. Er meint, dass er vorher ein anderes Bild hatte, aber das gefällt ihm am besten, weil er auf diesem Bild sehen, kann wie sie wirklich ist. Danach küssen sie sich und Quinn bedankt sich bei Finn. Bei der Performance der Warblers zu Somewhere Only We Know umarmen die beiden sich und es scheint so, als ob sie glücklich miteinander wären, nach Finns Performance zu I've Gotta Be Me küssen sie sich ebenfalls. 'Das jüngste Gerücht' thumb|I Don't Want to KnowFinn denkt, dass Quinn ihn mit Sam betrügt, weshalb er die beiden mit Rachel beobachtet. Daraufhin denkt Quinn, dass er sie mit Rachel betrügt und die beiden beschließen mehr Vertrauen zueinander zu bilden, indem sie I Don't Want To Know singen. 'Rivalen der Krone' thumb|left|Die beiden tanzen zusammen zu Jar of HeartsAm Abend des Abschlussballs holt Finn Quinn ab, die bereits von der Krone träumt. Als Quinn die Treppe in ihrem Ballkleid runter kommt, verschlägt es ihrer Mutter und Finn die Sprache. Finn ist von Quinns Aussehen begeistert und übergibt ihr die Ansteckblume. Außerdem sagt Finn, dass sie das schönste Mädchen ist, das er in seinem Leben gesehen hat und will sie küssen, als Quinns Mutter jedoch ein Foto von den beiden machen will, später sieht man sie im Breadstix und auf dem Ball tanzen sie sehr vertaut. 'Totenfeier' thumb|Finn trennt sich von QuinnWährend Jeans Beerdigung sitzen sie nebeneinander und halten Händchen. Später bemerkt Quinn, dass Finn in seinem Auto anfängt zu weinen. Als sie ihn fragt warum er weint, sagt er, weil er mit ihr Schluss macht. Quinn fragt daraufhin, ob es wegen Rachel sei, da sie sehr wohl bemerkt hat, dass er immer noch Gefühle für diese hat. Quinn meint sie sollten nicht Schluss machen und, dass sie damit umgehen kann, dass er wegen seinen Gefühlen für Rachel immer noch verwirrt ist und sie nächstes Jahr Ballkönig und -königin werden können und alles wieder, wie früher wird. Darauf hin wird Finn wütend und fragt Quinn, ob sie überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass das hier das echte Leben ist, dass es wirklich gerade passiert ist. Quinn fängt daraufhin ebenfalls zu weinen an und fragt ihn, ob er nun glücklich sei. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass er sie liebt, er möchte sie küssen, aber Quinn sagt, dass er sie nicht anfassen soll, steigt aus seinem Auto und rennt weg. Am Ende der Episode bedankt Finn sich bei Quinn, weil sie, trotz ihrer Trennung, nicht bei Glee aufgehört hat, daraufhin meint Quinn nur, dass wenn sie aussteigen würde, ihre Pläne für New York nicht umsetzen könnte, sie verrät Finn jedoch nicht, was sie damit meint. 'New York!' Quinn scheint immer noch nicht über die Trennung hinweg zu sein und beobachtet Finn und Rachel während der ganzen Episode eifersüchtig. Jedoch scheint sie schließlich wieder glücklich zu sein, denn als Finn und Rachel am Ende der Episode am Chorraum ankommen, ruft Quinn ihnen lachend zu, dass sie zu spät seien. Staffel Drei 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' Nach der Performance Man In The Mirror legt Finn seinen Arm um Quinn. Sie umarmen sich und lächeln sich einander an. 'Will will' Finn und Quinn tanzen zusammen während des Songs We Found Love. 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?' Quinn sagt Rachel, dass sie mit Finn Schluss machen müsse, wenn sie glücklich werden will. Sie singt außerdem in einer Traumsequenz Never Can Say Goodbye, in der ihre Ex-Freunde Finn, Puck und Sam mitspielen. Später singt sie den Song auch im Chorraum und als sie diesen beendet, verkündet sie, dass sie an der Yale angenommen wurde. Daraufhin gratuliert ihr Finn und umarmt sie. 'Houston, wir haben ein Problem!' Quinn lächelt Finn kurz an. 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' thumb|Finn sieht, dass Quinn wieder stehen kannFinn ist als Abschlussballkönig und Quinn als Abschlussballkönigin nominiert. Da er weiß, wie schlecht sich Quinn fühlt, da sie im Rollstuhl sitzen muss, wirbt Finn dafür neben ihn auch für Quinn zu stimmen, was Rachel sehr missfällt. Als Finn Quinn am Abschlussball auf der Toilette vorfindet und sieht, dass sie wieder laufen kann, wird er sauer und schreit sie an, dass sie es allen zeigen soll, weshalb er fast wie im letzten Jahr vom Abschlussball ausgeschlossen wird, jedoch verlässt er den Ball kurzzeitig, bevor es soweit kommen konnte. Staffel Vier 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Finn hat Quinn, wie die anderen Absolventen, dazu eingeladen die New Directions auf die Sectionals vorzubereiten. Während Homeward Bound/Home umarmen die beiden sich. Im Breadstix sagt Quinn zu Finn, dass es ihr leid täte, dass er und Rachel sich getrennt haben, doch er lächelt sie nur an und sagt, dass es zu seinem eigenen besten war. 'Tatsächlich ... Glee' In Arties Traum, der zeigt, wie alles wäre, wenn er nicht im Rollstuhl sitzen würde, teilt Rory ihn mit, dass Quinn an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben seie. Da in diesem Traum der Glee Club nie existiert hat, sind sich Finn und Rachel auch nicht näher gekommen und vermutlich wurde Finn in den Glauben gelassen, das Beth seine Tochter wäre. Quinns Todesursache deutet jedoch an, dass die beiden sich nach einiger Zeit getrennt haben, weil Finn ihr nicht durch diese schwierige Zeit helfen wollte. Staffel Fünf 'Der Quarterback' thumb|Quinn an Finns GedenktafelSue erwähnt, dass sie an der Stelle, an der sie Quinn und Finn das erste Mal zusammen sah, einen Baum gepflanzt hat, um an Finn zu gedenken. Zudem erwähnt Mercedes kurz Quinn und wie Finn dachte, sein Baby stamme von ihr. '100' Quinn steht gemeinsam mit Puck an Finns Gedenktafel in der Umkleide der Footballspieler, als Puck sie fragt, ob sie glaubt, dass Finn ihnen je dafür vergeben hat, dass sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Quinn meint darauf, dass er ihnen schon vor langer Zeit vergeben hat, da Rachel sowieso immer seine Seelenverwandte war. Songs Duette Staffel Eins *'Don't Stop Believin'' (April, April) Staffel Zwei *'I Don't Want To Know' (Das jüngste Gerücht) Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer Staffel Zwei *'One of Us '(Das neue Toastament) *'Time Warp' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'Don't Stop' (Das jüngste Gerücht) Staffel Drei *'I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True' (Böse Klatsche) *'Red Solo Cup' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'We Are Young' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'We Are The Champions' (And the winner is...) Staffel Viers *'Homeward Bound/Home' (Wiedersehen macht Freunde) *'We've Got Tonight' (Eine lässt das Lieben) Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs Staffel Eins *'You Keep Me Hangin' On' (Spielverderberspiele) *'(You're) Having My Baby' (Balladen) Staffel Zwei *'Firework' (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'Get It Right' (Unsere eigenen Songs) *'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' (Born This Way) *'Go Your Own Way' (Das jüngste Gerücht) Staffel Drei *'Never Can Say Goodbye' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) Trivia *Finn war der einzige Junge, dem Quinn ihre Liebe gestand. *Quinn erwähnte zweimal, dass sie stolz ist, Finn als Freund zu haben. *Quinn meinte in Sexy, dass sie zu Finn gehört, Finn stimmte dem zu. *Beide haben mit Santana geschlafen und wurden von ihr geohrfeigt. *Beide Male war Rachel gewissermaßen an der Trennung der beiden schuld. *Wenn Quinn nicht entschieden hätte, in Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit Rachel zur Abschlussballkönigin zu machen, wären sie und Finn das Abschlussballkönigspaar gewesen. Kategorie:Beziehungen